world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071514EddyEnzo
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 23:31 -- 11:31 CG: Hey. I was going over the music sheet you sent and I wanted to talk about some of the notes given. 11:31 AT: ∴ Oh, Eddy. ∴ 11:31 AT: ∴ Good evening. ∴ 11:31 CG: Evening. I wanted to discuss some of the notes here you sent. 11:32 AT: ∴ I would be glad to engage in intelligent discourse, reguarding real things. ∴ 11:32 CG: Real things? 11:32 AT: ∴ Indeed. Real. Matters. ∴ 11:32 CG: Well okay. 11:32 AT: ∴ Not fake lies involving angels and truck driving. ∴ 11:32 CG: ...Angels and Truck driving? 11:33 AT: ∴ Forgive me, my mind is still on the unfortunate conversation I had with that acrobaticAmbulist. ∴ 11:33 CG: ...Seriously I did not think you actually would chat with her. 11:34 CG: But how did it go? 11:34 AT: ∴ Indeed I did, and I have to say, she is quite the defensive individual, ∴ 11:34 CG: ...Yeah no fooling. 11:34 AT: ∴ though she did mention something about Seriad having a daughter for certain, no mention of any children that were given up for adoption. ∴ 11:35 AT: ∴ Not that I should trust her word for an Earth Nickel. ∴ 11:35 AT: ∴ but enough about immature, foolish girls and their foolish angel worship: ∴ 11:35 AT: ∴ Lets discus music! Did you understand teh chorde progression I sent you? ∴ 11:36 CG: Well it took a few books to read and some website digging but I managed to get a gist of it and pull up a sample record. 11:36 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG -- File sent -- -- 11:36 AT: ∴ Hmmm. ∴ 11:36 AT: ∴ You seem to be getting the gist of the chordes, if they are a bit slow. ∴ 11:37 CG: I'll see about doing another faster pace recording. 11:37 AT: ∴ I can play with the sound and speed, keeping both tracks. ∴ 11:37 CG: Good idea. You got any others in your band yet? 11:37 AT: ∴ In fact, if you bring everything a half step up, it will be better. ∴ 11:37 CG: Got it. 11:38 AT: ∴ Unfortunately no, I haven't met any worthy candidates for music, though I did find out what an Astrolabe is. ∴ 11:39 CG: You're going into music and you JUST found out what an Astrolabe is? 11:39 CG: Isn't an Astrolabe a star compass? 11:39 AT: ∴ Indeed, and not a laboratory in space, as we had discussed. ∴ 11:40 AT: ∴ I figured we were both on the same page when I mentioned that in our last chat. ∴ 11:40 CG: Yeah I was questioning where your thought process was going. I don't mean anything bad about thinking that. 11:40 CG: I was trying to get a gist of your thinking. 11:41 AT: ∴ I was merely updating you on my progress on many things, we can return to music if you wish. ∴ 11:41 CG: Unlike most contacts I've had so far... 11:41 CG: No no I think it's fine. But my mind's swerving a u-turn back to that ballerina dancer that says she's an angelic truck driver. 11:42 CG: Can I get a recording of the log? It might give me a few ideas in case I run into her again. 11:42 AT: ∴ Somehow I feel she would be more upset with you and me for sharing information like that. ∴ 11:43 AT: ∴ Largely, I would stay away from her; in truth, I doubt anything that was talked about would aid you in anything but furthering her trolling efforts. ∴ 11:44 CG: True. But like a match, she has to have a burn-out point. 11:45 CG: This is from a real time strategy players standpoint on facing an opponent. 11:45 AT: ∴ Hmmm. I don't know, Eddy, perhaps a fresh persepctive, without knowledge of things that were not said to you would endear you to her more. ∴ 11:45 CG: I think I'll keep that in mind. 11:45 AT: ∴ She only stands to be "creeped out" by you knowing I shared information. ∴ 11:46 CG: Hum... 11:46 AT: ∴ I did not give your name as the friend who shared her information with me. ∴ 11:46 CG: Well is there nothing else I should look out for if she contacts me? 11:47 AT: ∴ If you have feelings for her, contact her directly, count yourself lucky if she never contacts you again. ∴ 11:48 AT: ∴ Truthfully, I feel bad for her, so venomus when contacted without warning; ∴ 11:49 CG: Hmm...maybe you should keep in contact with her then. 11:49 CG: You sound more like you got feelings for her than I do. 11:49 AT: ∴ The only feelings I have are of the pity and distain. ∴ 11:49 CG: Don't drop the distain but try approaching in a pity aspect. 11:49 AT: ∴ Besides, women, nay girls of her sort are only a distraction ∴ 11:50 AT: ∴ I do not enjoy my intelligence being insulted or questioned. ∴ 11:50 CG: Like many minds consider at hand, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. 11:50 CG: Better you get her on your side than wanting to go against you. 11:51 AT: ∴ She is not even fit to be an enemy, just an insignificant chance meeting. ∴ 11:51 AT: ∴ I doubt she will continue to be relevant in my life. ∴ 11:51 CG: Negative thoughts like that stiffle creativity. 11:51 CG: You could end up using it to write a song about the distaste she gives you. 11:52 AT: ∴ I disagree, negative thoughts allow us to pick and choose what our mind should focus on. ∴ 11:52 CG: True, unless you forget that many minds tend to focus too much on the negatives and often forget where they can look into the positives. 11:53 CG: Positively speaking, you know better how to handle situations like that if they happen again. 11:53 AT: ∴ If anything, that exchange gives me more material for my song about "The Mistakes of the Eronious gods" ∴ 11:53 CG: There you go. 11:53 CG: You got something good out of it. 11:53 AT: ∴ Remember what Troll Nietzsche said about women: ∴ 11:53 CG: Do tell. 11:53 CG: I'm willing to hear it. 11:53 AT: ∴ "God's biggest Mistake" ∴ 11:54 CG: Funny. I figure it would be man which was gods biggest mistake considering the womens perspective. 11:54 AT: ∴ No no, Man in and of itself is wise, adding another sex to humanity was the beginning of anguish and distraction. ∴ 11:55 CG: You're not saying you would prefer being coupled up with another man would you? 11:55 AT: ∴ Not particularly, I have no feelings for men in particular. ∴ 11:55 CG: Right, your feelings lean towards seriad and her dancing. 11:56 CG: ...I'm still weirded out by the entire idea... 11:56 CG: Burlesque dancing... 11:56 CG: in co gid 11:56 AT: ∴ Well, women like Seriad are classy and mature; they respect a man with an anylitical mind. ∴ 11:57 AT: ∴ And also know how to enjoy facetious discourse ∴ 11:58 CG: If you say so. 11:58 CG: Oh, and you said you were interested in the whole other language thing I had going on... 11:58 AT: ∴ It had caught my interesting, yes. ∴ 11:59 CG: I figure I would make a compilation of the letter replacements. It's suppose to be like a silly hidden message trick. 11:59 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG -- file sent -- -- 11:59 AT: ∴ Oh? hmmm. Well that is interesting. ∴ 11:59 CG: It's even a good way of passing messages along between people familiar with the video game 'final fantasy 10' 12:00 AT: ∴ Could even include some of this language on the album, like whispered subliminal messaging. ∴ 12:00 CG: like 'buy more music from us'? 12:00 AT: ∴ Hah! That would be wise were subliminal messages effective, ∴ 12:01 AT: ∴ But no, I feel just a retelling of the message of enlightenment and philosophical truth. ∴ 12:01 AT: ∴ Also, the word is Analytical... and analytical mind. ∴ 12:01 CG: Meaning a method of writting the lyrics into the background of the music in a way that it becomes more stuck in peoples heads? 12:02 AT: ∴ Indeed, a subtle technique for people to look into the methods of how we made our music. ∴ 12:03 CG: Small problem. If you use this little cypher trick with the subliminal message trick, you have to make sure their mind can actually recognize video game-eze. 12:04 AT: ∴ I suppose, which would limit who recieved the message of our albums. ∴ 12:04 CG: Unless you make the first few songs leave subliminal messages with such a translation. 12:05 CG: But then people listening to it will end up talking it. 12:06 AT: ∴ true, and the most discerning minds would take the time to figure out the code. ∴ 12:06 CG: So why don't we keep it between just you and me? 12:06 AT: ∴ Agreed. ∴ 12:06 CG: Right. Would be fun comparing secret messages together. 12:07 CG: Plus it would be nice having anothe buddy to play games with. 12:07 AT: ∴ Well, admittedly I don't play videogames often, aside from shoot 'em up games. ∴ 12:08 CG: Oh those. 12:08 CG: What're the specific ones you mean? 12:08 AT: ∴ I do enjoy the Touhou Magic Girl Space Adventure games. ∴ 12:08 CG: I'm sorry...come again? 12:09 AT: ∴ They're bullet hell games, you play as magic girls that survive magic assult. ∴ 12:09 AT: ∴ Though I disagree with the content, they are fun and I am good at them. ∴ 12:10 CG: I imagine that means you're good with a six shooter too or something. 12:11 AT: ∴ No, I have never held a fire arm. ∴ 12:11 CG: Huh. 12:11 CG: Well that won't do. 12:11 AT: ∴ though I have become proficient at manuvering a dot amongst an array of bullets. ∴ 12:12 AT: ∴ I don't don't believe in owning a weapon such as a gun; ∴ 12:12 CG: Well I guess so. I only use a guitar but even I tend to keep it in shape since I play it too... 12:13 AT: ∴ Were I to be attacked, I would endevour to fend off my assailants with a swinging weapon. ∴ 12:14 CG: Swinging weapon? 12:14 AT: ∴ Indeed; A ball and chain would be ideal, but I am most practiced at using a ceiling fan. ∴ 12:14 CG: ...a...ceiling...fan 12:14 CG: How does that work? 12:16 AT: ∴ One drags the fan behind you, then spin with the chord in hand, and release some of it to launch the heavy end at your opponant. ∴ 12:16 AT: ∴ Think Hammer toss. ∴ 12:16 CG: So you throw it at your opponent? 12:17 CG: I would've imagined hooking up a motor to it, wrapping it at your arm, and using it like a hand buzzsaw. 12:18 AT: ∴ Well, one could do that with a ceiling fan, I am more interested using what I have on hand. ∴ 12:18 AT: ∴ And using what I do have like a ball and chain; admittedly a chandelier would be more ideal. ∴ 12:19 CG: True I suppose. Well I can only recommend something of a better video game but I'll have to look it up. 12:19 CG: Though looking at shoot-em up games now online, I can only find one that looks like it stands out. I think it's called 'einhander' 12:19 AT: ∴ I'm sure there are games that are better, but the Touhou series seems to resonate with me, however unfortunate that may be fore my sensibilities. ∴ 12:20 CG: Well I just wanted to throw a suggestion. I don't play shoot-em ups myself but at least I can look up a few you might like. 12:20 CG: Just give it a look into and let me know. 12:20 AT: ∴ I very well may do just that. ∴ 12:22 CG: Right. I gotta sort my ducks in a row here for a bit, but before I go, i wanted to ask if you knew a ... cynicalCompositions 12:23 AT: ∴ Indeed I do, we had quite the conversation about writing. ∴ 12:23 CG: He say anything about being good at music? 12:23 AT: ∴ I don't recall that being among the things we discussed, but he very well could be. ∴ 12:23 CG: right. see if he can write some lyrics for the music you sent me. 12:24 CG: Then we can gauge his talent. 12:24 AT: ∴ I have lyrics, ∴ 12:24 AT: ∴ I am the lyracists. ∴ 12:24 CG: Oh... er...awkward 12:25 CG: Well anywho, I gotta lay around a bit. Ideas to think up, strings to practice. 12:25 CG: Gimme a chat anytime. 12:26 AT: ∴ Indeed, I look forward to our next chat. ∴ -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 00:26 --